theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Moonlight Ring
Moonlight Rings } Objects Information Type Magical Item Used By Werewolves Used Against Vampires Moonlight Rings are the counter part to daylight rings. They were first introduced in The Immortal Chronicles: The Abundance of Redemption through Carlos to Eric. In order to function properly, moonlight rings require a black kyanite stone which has to become enchanted by a witch on the night of a full moon. The Immortal Chronicles: The Abundance of Redemption This is introduced by Carlos to Eric in their conversation to werewolves becoming the supreme faction in New Orleans. Eric immediately acquired thoughts on him turning specific werewolves into hybrids but resents and refuses it because it means each of them would become part vampire the total. Carlos then suggests that witches had another way to harness the same power they would have as a hybrid but they wouldn't have to turn. Carlos then presents to Eric a moonlight ring crafted by a very powerful witch. Carlos explains that a faction of werewolves whom resides within New Orleans obtains such an item, which gives them the strength and speed, their bite would be lethal to vampires on a consistent basis. Powers & Abilities None of the abilities that it claims to grant were not yet seen on the series since the impending seasons have not occurred. But if such reprimands are accurate, werewolves would acquire the strength and speed that they obtain in wolf form. They wouldn't have to turn and their bite would be lethal to vampires on a consistent basis. *'Wolf Form Strength:' The werewolves who wear it gain the strength that they gain in wolf form without having to transform. *'Wolf Form Speed:' The werewolves gain the speed of their wolf form without having to transform. *'Werewolf Bite:' Werewolves gain the venomous bite they only have in wolf form. *'Transformation Control:' They are shielded from the full moon and do not need to transform; controling the beast within them. Weaknesses The rings do not make werewolves immortal and as such, they retain their normal weaknesses. The rings themselves seem to have a weakness; the elements of water and fire can destroy them. A werewolf with these rings doesn't seem to have their abilities passively and likely needs to call upon them; perhaps explaining how they were easily eradicated by vampires. It seems that only werewolves who have triggered their curse can access the rings. Trivia *It is possible that the moonlight rings can only be made on a full moon as the daylight rings had to be bathed in sunlight in order to protect its wearers from the sun. *Lorena is possiblely the first one to make a moonlight ring. There might have been more created since then. *It's possible that the rings only work for the specific werewolf they were made for. *The moonlight rings do more for their wearers than their counterparts do for vampires, as the daylight rings only grant protection from the sun. The moonlight rings, if the theory holds true, not only protects from the full moon but also administers werewolves the ability to call upon internal abilities that is only accessible during full moon nights. *The Moonlight Rings wont work unless they house the correct stone. In The Immortal Chronicles: The Abundance of Redemption, Eric enlist one of his minions to gather such accurate information regarding the stone. *Should the moonlight ring work on a hybrid, then said hybrid would potentially be one of the strongest supernatural beings around. As not only would the hybrid have his/her own considerable abilities which increases with age, a full moon and anger; but the full power of his/her lycanthrope form in human form which he/she can use at will and with control. Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Objects Category:Enchanted Objects Category:Wolf Packs Category:Tribrids Category:Hybrids